


Maybe Scary Movies Aren't That Bad

by ExclusiveGorgeousGeek



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cutesy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Husbands, Kisses, M/M, One Shot, Phan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExclusiveGorgeousGeek/pseuds/ExclusiveGorgeousGeek
Summary: Dan's never been a fan of scary movies, Phil however, manages to convince him to watch one with him anyway.Though Phil might just have some ulterior motives.





	Maybe Scary Movies Aren't That Bad

"Philly?"

"Uh, yeah?"

With a yawn Dan shuffled his way over to their bedroom, peeking around the partially closed door.

A small smile creeping onto his face as he watched his husband stare at his computer, intensely working on whatever is on the screen.

"I was just going to ask if you wanted to watch a movie? It is Halloween after all." Dan says stepping slightly into the room, leaning back against the door frame.

Phil leans back in his chair, letting out a loud sigh, "I would honestly love nothing more. This video is driving me insane."

He then looks over at Dan with a big grin.

"So," Phil states wheeling over in the desk chair until he is right in front of Dan, wrapping his arms around his partner's lower waist and looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Since it's Halloween does that mean...?"

Dan smiles while shaking his head, looking down at the most beautiful man he’d have ever met, placing his hands on his cheeks and bending down to place a small chaste kiss on his lips, "We are not watching a scary movie."

"But Daaaaaan." He whines, "Please just one? Like you said, it's Halloween! Please?"

Dan sighs, rolling his eyes, "How can I say no to that face?"

"You can't." Phil replies with a smirk, a mischievous glint in his eye. 

Then with one swift motion he quickly pulls Dan forward so he falls onto his lap in the chair.

"Phil!" Dan yelps as the chair leans back almost tipping over.

"Yes?" He says smiling then pecking Dan’s lips quickly.

Dan lets out a breathy laugh and quickly kiss him back, "You're lucky I love you."

Phil smiles while kissing Dan’s forehead in reply, tightening his grip around his waist so Dan doesn’t fall backwards off the chair.

"What movie do you want to watch then?" Dan asks, bringing a hand up to sweep the pieces of Phil’s quiff falling into his eyes.

"I have just the one." 

He smiles and quickly stands up, causing Dan to let out another squeak of surprise and wrap his legs around Phil’s waist so he doesn’t drop.

"You have got to stop doing that!" Dan rushes as he inhales quickly, tightening his arms around Phil's neck, as he moves his hands to Dan’s thighs to hold him in place to his chest.

"Onwards!" Phil shouts with a giggle and starts out the door. 

 

Dan shifts on the couch slightly to look up at Phil, the lights of the television dancing across his stunning features, along with the white walls of their lounge, bringing the dark room alive with brilliant colors.

He smiles to himself, bringing his head back down and shuffling further down Phil's chest, wrapping his arms around his torso.

"You know I have actually never really been a fan of scary movies until this moment." Phil says, his eyes never leaving the television. 

“Is that so. And why's that?" Dan asks with a chuckle, looking back up at him.

"Because when something scary happens I can snuggle you closer." He replies with a grin, dragging his gaze down to meet Dan’s.

Dan laughs and kisses Phil’s shoulder, wiggling closer to him and laying his head back on his chest, taking in everything about him all the while. 

His breathing, his shape, his smell, his warm touch, everything.

They might have been married for two years, but everyday Dan could swear he was falling more and more in love with this man. 

 

"PHIL! They're not safe in that closet! That guy knows exactly where they are! He's gonna kill them!!" Dan shrieked, pulling the blanket that's covering both of them up to his eyes, turning to bury his face in Phil’s cotton shirt.

"I can't look." He mumbles into the fabric as Phil starts to laugh, causing his stomach to move up and down.

Dan positions himself so he can look up into Phil’s eyes with a pouty frown.

"Can you not. That makes my pillow move." 

Dan says with a grumpy tone, turning his head back into Phil’s shirt.

He just laughs again and pokes Dan’s side through the blanket, "You know I could just stand up and leave you here with the killer."

Dan gasps, whipping the blanket off his head causing his curly brown hair to stand out every which way. 

With wide eyes he stared at Phil, "You wouldn't dare."

Phil just smiled, his whole expression holding nothing but complete fondness, and nods.

"I won't let you." Dan states, standing up and sitting back down so he’s straddling Phil’s hips facing him, "There."

Phil grins widely and shakes his head, "You think that will stop me?"

Dan shrugs with a cheeky smirk, "Maybe not, but I have few good ideas I'm willing to try.“

He leans in closer, placing his lips right below Phil’s ear and starts to trail soft kisses along his jawline.

Phil takes in a sharp breath and puts his hands on Dan’s hips, tilting his head slightly as he gets closer to his collarbone. 

Dan triumphantly smiles against Phil’s skin as he hits a sensitive spot that makes him gasp lightly and roll his head back.

He gently takes the skin between his teeth and bites down gently to leave a purplish bruise starting to form.

Dan kisses it softly and moves along Phil’s collarbones leaving a trail of open mouth kisses as he goes.

He can feel Phil starting to tremble under him as he kissed back up his neck.

"You're always free to leave if you want, yanno.“ He whispers in Phil’s ear, gently nipping at his earlobe and smiling when he lets out a short shaky breath.

Dan leans back to be met with those beautiful bright blue eyes full of lust, staring directly back into his.

"That's definitely one way to get me to stay." Phil says with a grin, putting a hand on Dan’s cheek to kiss him slow and passionately.

Leaving the still playing movie completely and utterly forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> hello there! anna here! hope you enjoyed that! if you wanna give me a little stalk, check out my tumblr @exclusivegorgeousgeek 
> 
> till next time my loves! <3


End file.
